As Time Goes by Blood is Spilled
by Ninjagirl4ever
Summary: Haruko Sumey was never normal for her she had a demon. When she moved back to Leaf she finds love, friendship and a home. But there's some one who want to ruin her new life.GaaXoc Shinoxoc Kibaxoc Kakaxoc HinxNaru SakuxLee Nejxten Shikxtem Kankxoc inoxcho
1. Chapter 1

As Time Goes by Blood is Spilled

**Ninjagirl4ever Says:**

Don't own Naruto, don't sue.

Sumary:

Haruko Sumey was never normal, for her demon wouldn't let her. When Haruko moves to Leaf she finds love, friendship, and a home. But there is some one trying to take that away from her.

KakashiXOC, NarutoXHinata, SakuraXLee NejiXTenten, KibaXOC InoXChouji, ShikamaruXTeamari ShinoXOC, KankuroXOC, GaaraXOC.

**Ninjagirl4ever Says:**

May not own Naruto, but I've got five OC's up my belt, or skirt.

Back to story:

_A girl cries as she hears the last words of her dying mother, "I'm glad you almost killed me, I'm dying, now you can live alone knowing your the monster who killed your own mother and brother." with these last words her wicked, cruel mother was dead. As the girl cried she was crying for joy or sadness, but for the fact that she was alone._

The girl woke up gasping for air as she experienced that horrible dream for the third time. The girl got out of bed and waking up her canine companion, "Come Akia we can both have a cup of water." The dog barked replying as a yes. The girl and the dog went into the kitchen that was apart of the girl's one bedroom apartment. The girl looked at the clock while sipping her cup of water, the clock shone 4:29.

_'An hour till Yuri comes and we leave.'_

The girl looked down at her canine, "Akia let's got get you and I washed and then get something to eat. The girl filled the tub and Akia and her went inside for a relaxed hour bath. "Now that were cleaned and packed, let's eat so the two girls went to the kitchen/dining room where they fixed themselves breakfast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura gather around since their was increased in genins we are going to have an extra student, she will becoming in 5 minutes so I'm going to leave to pick her up." Said Kakashi as he left.

_"Great another one,"_ said Sasuke to him self.

"Yah! I hope I can show him all my cool skills and be a mentor for him." said Naruto.

"Idiot!" said Sakura as she punched him, "One thing he's a she and what cool skills are you talking about?"

"Settle down, I want up to meet your new teammate," Said Kakashi as her pushed the new girl closer away from a woman that looked like her caretaker.

The girl said bored, "I'm Haruko Sumey of the Sumey clan."

When they first say the girl they thought that she was a regular girl. She had on dark blue tights almost black, over the tights were a light blue skirt cut at the sides so she could move freely and she wore a light blue short sleeved shirt the same color of her skirt with an arm bracelet worn in the Sumey clan. She had pale skin, dark brown hair and purple eyes, just like her caretaker only younger.

Sakura being polite how she is said, "I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet." and Sakura took out her hand. With hesitation Haruko shook it.

Kakashi who was getting annoyed said, "Well aren't any of you going to introduce your self's?" He said directing this to Sasuke and Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and will become Hokage some day!" Yelled Naruto.

The last boy said, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan."

As Sakura was getting to know Haruko she remembered something, "Wait if you are from the Sumey clan why haven't you been in here before and also wasn't your clan wiped out?"

"To answer your first question, my father moved me away from Kohona when the Sumey clan were fighting each other, while I was somewhere else my father and mother died. I was orphan the got adopted, but the lady I was staying with died and then I was picked up by Yuri sensei," she said pointing to the lady talking to Kakashi, "and the other Yonin." (A/N: Made Yonin up.)

Kakashi choked on air and pointed to Yuri, "So your one of the legendary Yonin?" All Yuri did was nod.

Naruto was confused so he asked, "What are Yonin and why are they so amazing?"

"Naruto there are only four Yonin in one village of all women called the village hidden by the goddess, their ranks are higher than jonins, ANBU, and sometimes even kages. Yonins know every elemental jutsu and pick one student to teach one element. Since nobody knows where their village is they are able to train without anybody stealing their jutsus," Said Kakashi.

"Since there is only 35 minutes left your each going to spar, Sakura verses Haruko and Naruto verses Sasuke. The winner from each of those round then verse each other. I'm going to take Yuri to the Hokage."

Haruko won the first round and so did Sasuke now the two were going to fight. "Who do you think is going to win Sakura," said Naruto, "I didn't get to see Haruko's fighting style, is she good?"

"She's good, but no one will beat my Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

The battle lasted for along time even Kakashi came back and was into the fight. They each threw a powerful punch sending them both back, but neither of them showing fatigue.

_'This was the best fight I've ever had even better then Naruto, but I'm not lose to her'_

It lasted another 30 more minutes until the victor was Haruko, while Sasuke just 'hm' and walked away.

Sasuke knew if he wanted to avenge his clan he would have to beat this girl, but if he wanted to rebuild his clan he was going to need this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ninjagirl4ever Says:**

This is the next chapter it sort of like the anime show except they don't go to Mist, but to Sand where a little love romance starts. Also in this Gaara is nice until Team 7 leaves when the mission then he becomes all blood lusty because he's alone, but he still won't harm Haruko because he has feelings for her.

Summary:

Haruko Sumey was never normal for her demon wouldn't let her. When Haruko moves to Leaf and onto Team 7 she finds somethings she never had, love, friendship, and a home.

**Listen people read this before you read story.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Time Goes by Blood is Spilled

It's been three weeks and Team 7 with their new member Haruko have still been doing only D- ranked missions making the genin annoyed.

_'I hate these little kiddy mission, not even when I was with the Yonin I didn't have to do this.'_

**'Well maybe child you should write a complaint, I'm getting bored with having nothing to do.'**

_'I thought the Yonin got you out of my head? Only to be used to give me chakra when needed.'_

**'Well sorry child you still owe me for giving you Akia when you were lonely and I always come when you talk to yourself. Speaking of Akia, why don't you use her she's there to help you fight and track things.'**

_'Okay I'll take her with me also with a complaint, well I have 10 minutes left before our team meets a the Hokage Tower I'll start writing.'_

At the Hokage Tower

The Hokage started to say, "For your next D- ranked mission you go shopping for the elderly, help clean the park and pick we-"

"Excused me Hokage-sama, interrupted Haruko handing a five page report, "I have written a five page complaint stating how any normal person with no special talents could accomplish these tasks. It would be more helpful giving these missions to Academy students teaching them responsibilities and giving them a look at what missions will be like. You should be giving genins mission to harness their skills mentally and physically that will help us when we get at higher ranks of ninja, don't you agree?"

No one could argue with her she had all of her facts right, but now they were waiting for what the Hokage would say.

"I see your point does your team agree with you?" Haruko turned to her team and they nodded she turn back to the Hokage.

"Okay let me find you a C- ranked mission,…. ah here's one you will go to the Sand Village and each of you will guard one of the feudal lord's children. There names are Sora, Mizuki, Dashi, Haku, rest of the information is in the scroll," he said handing it to Kakashi.

Outside as Kakashi read over the scroll he said, "I want to leave soon so have everything packed for a week stay and meet at the west gate at 2:00 pm." With that said and done the genin nodded and then left.

Kakashi was about to leave when he heard someone calling his name; He turned around to see Yuri in her version of a jonin outfit and wearing her headband around her forehead like Haruko. (A/N: Think of what Sango wears on InuYasha in battle.)

"Kakashi, Hokage-sama said he wanted to see the two of us now, he would of told you this early, but you were with your team." Kakashi nodded and the two headed to the Hokage Tower, with Kakashi sneaking peaks at Yuri's butt.

Before Yuri opened the door to the Hokage's office Yuri said, "Kakashi even though I am flattered, next time when try to look at my hind courtiers try harder for me not to notice." Not waiting for his response she opened the door and bowed at the Hokage.

**A few blocks away...**

_'Gobi what should I bring to Sand?'_ (A/N: If you did not know, Gobi no Houkou is the five- tailed demon in Naruto and is represented as a dog.)

**'Well child I've never been the personally, I'm not sure my brother has either, but I think I heard somewhere that during the daytime it's hot, but at night it's freezing so pack a little bit of both.'**

_'Thanks Gobi, but who's your older brother I never knew demons had family?'_

**'Well child if you most know Kyuubi is my big brother, he's contained in that boy on your team….. what's his name... oh yes Naruto.'**

(A/N: In this fic Kyuubi and Gobi are related.)

_'I never knew that, but if Naruto has a demon he have gone through the same things as me. I'll make sure that he's has a happy life and protect him like Yuri did for me.'_

**'Child that would be a great plan and I can show big brother how much stronger I've gotten through you.'**

**A few more blocks away...**

_'Oh Kyuubi, what do you bring to a place full of sand?'_

**'I've never been there, neither my sister, but if I had to guess bring both summer and winter clothes.'**

_'Okay thanks... WAIT, you have a sister?'_

**'Yes I have a younger sister name's, Gobi she's contained in your friend Haruko. Didn't I already tell you this?'**

_'No you did not, but if that means that she has a demon inside of her she must of had it bad like me, I'll make to watch over her like a big brother.'_

**'Yes you do that and it will look like I'm also protecting my little sister making her so proud of me like in the old times.'**

**At the West Gate...**

It was 1:59 pm and all the genins we waiting to see if Kakashi would be one time.

"I bet he's going to be 2 hours late I HATE this," yelled Naruto.

"He is not, Kakashi might be late during training, but he's not irresponsible, he knows when he has to be serious and a mission is not an exception," replied Haruko.

"Thanks for defending me, your right I'll never be late for a mission. Oh I have some news the Hokage has asked for me to bring Yuri along as a student teacher let's say so you will be calling her Yuri-sensei." said Kakashi sensei walking closer with Yuri right behind.

"Glad to see you all again." said Yuri as she bowed to the genin. Now that they knew what the mission was they all started jumping through trees to get to Sand, but as they were going Kakashi and Yuri were thinking of what the Hokage told them.

_Flashback of a few hours before_

_"The reason I called you two here was about two of your students Kakashi, Naruto and Haruko. As you know Naruto has the Kyuubi inside of him, but Yuri has informed me of Haruko having Gobi the thunder demon inside of her did you know of this?"_

_"No, Hokage-sama."_

_"I just want to tell you to make sure no accidents happen from either the two of them. We are of not good relation to Sand even with the treaty, I do not want a war to start just because of the two of them that is why I am sending Yuri-san with you Kakashi. Are you okay with this Yuri?"_

_"Of course Hokage-sama."_

_"You are dismissed."_

_The two jonins bowed as they left the Hokage's office._

_End of Flashback_

_'Let's just hope there won't be any trouble with this mission,' thought both Yuri and Kakashi._


	3. Attention

**Ninjagirl4ever Says:**

People I have had 68 hits and only one review

Need more review before I start

Thank You **angel61991** for being the only one to review.


	4. Chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ninjagirl4ever Says:** This chapter is dedicated to:

**angel061991**

**femalesupersaiyan5**

**IEatChicken**

I do not like free loaders write a review!

**Remember Gaara is nice until Haruko left.**

**Do Not own Naruto.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A few miles away from Kohona...**

"Okay team we'll stop here for the night, set up camp and then by tomorrow we'll make it to Suna." said Kakashi.

Yuri-sensei and Haruko were helping everyone set up their tents and sleeping bags when Sakura noticed that they only had a bag full of clothes and food.

"Yuri-sensei, Hakuro-chan did you forget to bring a sleeping bag or tent?" asked Sakura. Everyone looked up Kakashi's eye smiled and Sasuke smirked evilly knowing they might get a chance to 'know them better' if they needed a place to sleep.

"No Sakura-chan for we don't need them." Yuri-sensei replied.

Sakura asked questionably, "Why is that?"

"Haruko-chan why don't you show her?" asked Yuri.

"Hai!" yelled Haruko.

Haruko did a few hands signs and yelled, **"Mokuton: Shichuka no Jutsu."** (A/N: It means Four Pillar House Technique. This is NOT made up it real from Naruto.) Out of nowhere a giant four pillar wood house came shooting out.

"I thought that since you accepted me on your team I could at least do something nice for all of you. You don't have to--" before Haruko could finish Naruto and Sakura ran into the house. Inside they were amazed, it was fully furnished and a cozy welcome feeling came off of it.

After they finished eating Kakashi said, "Well Yuri and I have to talk about the mission a little more now all of you go to bed." Then the two jonins puffed out of the room.

"Hey why do we have to go to bed I not even trie--" Naruto was cut off by Haruko knocking him, out and dragging him to his room. When Haruko came back, Sakura and Haruko looked at each other knowing what Kakashi actually said.

'We are going to make out, don't bother us, or else.'

So the three genin who were not knocked out went up to their rooms thinking of sleep, except for one the Uchiha who had other thinks running through his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ninjagirl4ever Says:** Sorry about this chapter being short next one is long and about attempted **RAPE**.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Lee: Yes so her youthfulness can shine once again!**

**Me: Oh, yes meet Lee I'm going to start write stories about him too he diverse love to, just not from Sakura.**

**Lee: WHAT! With are two youthfulness nothing can break are love!**

**Me: Except for Me.**

**Lee: Please review before she turns evil and break mine ands Sakura's love apart!**

**REVIEW!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
